Leon
Leon (レオン) is a character in the anime and manga Battle Spirits Shounen Gekiha Dan Appearance Leon has spiky brown hair, with an attached beard, appearing like a mane. His eyes are white with small black dots. He wears his battleform at all times, with is golden and comes up in spikes. It has a lion-like face in the center. Underneath is a white cloak and pants. He also wears a white cape behind him. Personality Leon is devoted to Otherworld King. He can be very ruthless in his methods, and thus a dangerous enemy. He is also tricky in battle because he uses multiple colors. Biography Leon was first seen after the tournament of the blue world. He was the one behind Suzuri's appointment as the blue king, wanting to keep the core soldiers away from each other. After the core soldiers left, he chased after them, wanting to get Kajitsu for the Otherworld King, enlisting the help of Belga and Brustom . He was finally able to locate Kajitsu in the green world, and prepared to take her. However,Kenzo and Mai challenged him to a card battle, but he was able to defeat them easily. Although Kajitsu decided to battle, Clackey took her place and was able to defeat him. Desperate now, they decided to burn down the forest or the green world. Although Belga had some doubts, Brustom backed up the idea, and the plan had the desired effect-they were able to trap the Violet (the core soldier's ship). However, the Violet escaped. They were chasing the Violet again. Since the Violet wasn't at its maximum speed, Leon and the others started ramming them with their own ship, until the Violet became faster and Leon's ship smashed into a cliff. However, Leon has placed a tracking device on Kenzo, which enabled him to chase after the soldiers in the green world. Finally, he has captured the Violet and had his soldiers surround the ship. He also revealed the tracking device to Kenzo, who was distraught finding out that he was the reason Leon was able to track them. Kenzo then challenged him. Despite the fact that Kenzo put up a fight, he was still no match for Leon, who defeated him. Leon next battled Yuuki using a mostly green deck, with cards like The Fruit of Wise Tree and The Providence Hououga, claiming that it'll be similar to fighting his sister. However, Yuuki was able to summon The WingDeity Grand-Woden and win the duel. Leon was part of Otherworld King's invasion of Earth. He fought Magisa, who finally recovered her full powers. At first he seemed to be winning, because of Magisa's peculiar deck structure (having only 1 spirit and the rest are spells and nexuses). However Magisa summoned her ace card, The MagicalEmpress Ambrocius to win the duel. When he lost, his past is revealed through flashbacks. He was a gold miner and a friend of Revolver West. When Otherworld King came to his time, he jumped at the chance to join his army. Sadly when he lost, Otherworld King banished him back to his own time. Deck Leon is known for having a hybrid deck, with a mix of colors. He seems to use numerous different decks during the series. Battle Stats Appearances Battle Spirits Shounen Gekiha Dan anime Battle Spirits Shounen Gekiha Dan (manga) Navigation Category:Battle Spirits Shounen Gekiha Dan characters Category:Male characters Category:Green card battlers Category:Purple card battlers Category:Red card battlers Category:Yellow card battlers Category:Blue card battlers Category:White card battlers Category:Antagonist